Cookiez636486
cookiez636486 was a houseguest, and the winner of Big Brother 1. Biography Retrieved pre-season. 1.) Who is your favorite Big Brother Alumni from the show? You already know this but my favorite big brother alum is the ginger god himself, Andy Herring. He can have my babies idfc! 2.) If you could bring a friend from within the community to play with you this season, who would it be and why? If I could play with a friend this season it would have to be my closest friend in the community CleopatraDeTwilight. Our dynamics are very well meshed, we both compliment each other and we never have fights over our sometimes contrasting styles of gameplay as she’s more heroic and honest, where as I’m more manipulative and ruthless when I play. 3.) What is your predicted placement for yourself and why? I see myself going far into the game, but I also feel like I’ll be taken out for being a possible jury threat like mid jury so I’ll say either 7th or 6th place. 4.) Name three fun facts about yourself. I’m very flexible irl, I’m a very skilled reader and I’m very good at reading social cues 5.) Is the glass half-empty or half-full? The glass is always half full. I’m an optimist through and through, I can always find a way out and even when there isn’t one I still stay positive. Host Opinion Cookiez was a huge competitor from the very beginning. During week 1, Cookiez had a plan to win the HOH in order to force the other houseguests into socializing with her. Her plan quickly shifted when she found the Ruby POV and then went on to win the Golden POV the very same week. Early on she established a strong bond with players like Iconic, Tyra, Mei, and Tobi, and played a farily under-the-radar game. After her fight with Nicki, however, Cookiez was able to shift her focus a bit more and play a more deceptive and manipulative game. She had a strong social game and was able to survive being targeted against all odds. Cookiez had competitions locked down, and by the end, was able to beast it out, and tie with Nicko for most competition wins of the season. She won several crucial POVs, and managed to stay off the block past week 6. Even when she was the underdog, Cookiez was able to squeeze her way out of almost every situation the game threw at her, and was always shaking up the game. Cookiez showed the gameplay necessary to win and was by far a very deserving winner, as is evident by the nearly unanimous vote to win. Well done Cookiez! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Cookiez is tied with Nickoflamez for most competition wins, at 6. * Cookiez was the first female competition winner. ** Cookiez was also the first Veto winner of F9 Studios. * Cookiez is the first winner of F9 Studios. * Cookiez used the Veto on herself twice. ** One of those times she used the Ruby Power of Veto. * Cookiez was 1 vote away from winning unanimously. * Cookiez only won 950 R$ due to accepting a punishment week 2, where she would lose 50 R$ of any prize money she won. * She played in the most Vetos in the season, playing in 12 of them.